Donna's Birthday
by darvey4life1
Summary: This one shot is for another prompt all I will say it involves Donna's birthday and going clubbing.


**hey guys I am working my way through the prompts you have given me , don't hesitate to comment on the post 'prompts' if their is anything you want me to write. This one-shot is based from the prompt 'Like every best friends become lovers. Getting drunk, sleeping together, freaking out the next morning and realise later that you want to do it again.' So I hope you enjoy also I will be updating As Fate Would Have It Next Week.**

* * *

It was a Saturday and Donna's 40th birthday , Harvey let her have the Friday off as she wanted to go see her family , but of course when she got there they where just asking her questions about her love life and plans for the future. Donna was meant to stay there all weekend but she left midday Saturday as she couldn't take the questions anymore especially on her birthday and especially as she didn't have the answers.

Around 5 pm she got a message from no other than Harvey.

H:''Happy Birthday , I thought the message sent earlier on but as you should already know how incapable I am of doing anything for myself , have good time with your family''.

It brought a smile to her face that Harvey had actually remembered and took her mind of her already shitty birthday with no Rachel and Mike to celebrate and her family's questions.

D: ''Thank you , I am surprised you remembered and I came home early I couldn't deal with my family''.

Harvey was wondering what happened and surprised Donna would actually leave her family, but he decided not to ask her why on her birthday.

H: ''Your birthday is one date I do remember thank you ;) , what are you planning to do then''.

Donna blushed a bit as she got Harvey's text.

D: ''Nothing at all , probably watch some films , drink wine and eat chunky monkey ice cream or go out on the town and find a random man to sleep with ;))''.

Harvey was slighty annoyed with the last part of the message.

H: ''I have a better idea''

D: '' Which is ? Mr Mysterious''

H: ''As we are both so young and youthful , what do you say to a night out on the town all expenses paid''.

Donna was quite shocked at this suggestion as she was expecting maybe a meal or watching films , but a night out surprised her and intrigued her as it would be very fun .

D: ''I have to say I am surprised but YES sounds like a good idea , how about you can come pick me up around 10.45 and then we will hit the town , and pls don't wear suit out''.

H: '' yes yes yes whatever you say wear something sexy see you in a few hours''

Donna decided to order a takeaway around 6 ish and she got in the bath , so she could relax a bit before tonight she was so nervous but very excited at the same time to go out with Harvey as she missed hanging around with him. The more Donna thought about Harvey she got butterflies in her stomach.

Whether or not she had in mind sleeping with Harvey or any man , Donna decided to shave everywhere she needed to and slipped on a nice pair of panties knowing she wanted to go backless tonight. If any one was to see Donna they would not think she was any where near 40 years old.

Donna couldn't decide what to wear she didn't want anything to young for her put at the same time she didn't want to look at like a grandma on a night out. As she was scanning through her clothes she found a blue jumpsuit that looked like it would be perfect.

She tried in on and fit her perfectly the back was exposed and the front showed just the right amount of cleavage to get anys man interest. The legs of the jumpsuit made her legs look even longer and Donna finished the look of with nude heels and clutch from her collection and some simple makeup touch ups.

Dam she looked hot she decided to send Rachel a quick message with the photo attached.

D: ''What do you think? am I ready for night with Harvey''

R:''God dam you look so fit I think he will be more than pleased , hope you have a good night and be careful , I will call you soon so we can catch up''.

D: ''Haha thank you speak to you soon say hi to Mike from me''.

Meanwhile in Seattle Rachel showed Mike the photo he new that Harvey wouldn't be able to resit her.

At Harvey's apartment he couldnt deicede what to wear as he wanted to impress Donna as eventhough he wouldn't admitt it he was madly in love with her but he hadn't realised that fully yet.

H:''What should I wear tonight?''

Donna was suprised to get another message from him.

D: ''How are you so dependent you don't even know what to wear''

H:''Hey don't be rude to me I am taking you out afterall''

D:''I am wearing something navy and I look sexy so try and match that''

Harvey's mind was wondering what on earth she was wearing but he knew she would look hot as hell.

H:''Don't worry I was look so sexy you won't be able to stop touching me''

D: ''I think it will be the other way round now leave me alone whilst I get ready''.

Harvey new that the last part was slighty true , he decided to wear skinny black jeans and a white tank top he thought he looked hot.

At 10.45pm Donna walked out of her apartment to see Harvey looking sexy as hell waiting for her. Harvey was thinking that exact same thing god he had to keep his dick in his pants tonight would be hard.

Harvey stopped leaning on his car and walked closer to Donna

''Happy Birthday Don'' , he said sweetly and placed a suprise kiss on her cheek.

Donna just smiled at him and got in the car , Ray also wished her happy birthday which she had no doubt that Harvey told him to say.

''I am taking us to the best club in New York where you can dance your heart out''

''You are joining me on the dancefloor mister you have to take Rachel's place''

''We will see as afterall it is your birthday''

''Exactly right Specter''

Harvey just smirked at her , tonight would be fun.

The club was quite full for this time of night the music was RnB which was great to dance to , Donna was surprised Harvey new a place like this.

''I want to have shots , how about we get this 10 shot stick and have 5 each'' , Harvey was a bit shocked that Donna wanted to do shots , but after all I was her birthday and she wanted to get drunk.

''Okay then 10 shots it is'' , Harvey ordered with an array of Vodka flavours.

''Come on old man let's do all five in one go'' , she teased him.

''Old is one thing I am not'', Harvey did the first shot without Donna.

''Hey you are meant to wait ready 3,2,1'' , they both did the shots consequtively both making disgust faces at the end.

'' I can't remember the last time I had shots''

''That's because you are an old man''

''Hey now we are the same age so we are both old then and as I am old man I need the bathroom no jokes please'' , Harvey walked away quickly as he really needed a piss.

Donna was laughing at the situation when she was with Harvey it made her feel safe and content, Harvey was walking back from the toilet he saw a quite attractive guy chatting up Donna he knew the only way to stop this was to ask her to dance like he did at the wedding.

''Hunny do you care for a dance'' , Donna took Harvey's hand effortlessly she was glad he came to her rescue as she couldn't be bothered chatting up this random guy.

''Thanks he was boring me'' , Donna said sweetly

''I have to look after you it's your birthday'' , both of them feeling the effects of the Vodka shots they got to the dance floor.

As the where walking towards the dance floor the song and Bump'N'Grind came on Donna new every word to that song and so did Harvey , Donna was singing her heart out during the first chorus of the song Donna began grinding on this good looking man behind her and he began to feel her up to inappropriate for her liking Harvey could see this and pulled Donna away and Harvey began to dance with her , touching each other for the first time in years.

Harvey was so turned on then the chorus was back on _there is nothing wrong with a little bump 'n' grind_ and Donna was drunk at this point and began to grind on Harvey , he was holding in place as she was grinding on him. He felt all his blood rush south , Donna felt this and turned around and began to dance facing him the song shortly ended after.

They where both tired out and Donna spoke ''Someone enjoyed that dance I see'' , Donna said looking at Harvey's crotch.

''What can I say you are extremely sexy especially with those dance moves'', he wasn't joking .

''Sexy am I'' , Donna said there noses where touching.

''so sexy''.

Harvey lean into Donna and began to kiss her , it was progressing very quickly with all the pent up tension for 13 years.

''We need to go back to yours NOW''

Harvey felt the same way and made it to his.

 **M-RATED FOR THIS SECTION**

There lips haven't left each others since they got into the elevator , Donna's hands caressing Harvey's arms and seeking a hand up his top to feel his abs , whilst Harvey squeezed Donna's arse.

They made it into his apartment and Harvey carried Donna into his room and began to undress her leaving her just in her lace panties and Harvey quickly stripped off and left his boxers on. He then placed Donna on his bed , Donna was trying to touch his dick ''Not yet tonight is your birthday it is about you''.

Harvey was lying on top of Donna placing kissing around her neck and collarbone as two of Harvey's fingers entered her core at once , Donna's back arched ''Oh god Harv don't stop'' , he began to move his fingers quicker and quicker and then just before she was about to orgasm he removed his hand.

''What the hell'' , Donna complained

''Trust me I got you'', and with that Harvey descended down Donna's body and he tore off her panties and became to place kisses along her clit and began to suck with vigor.

''Harvvv please'' , Donna's orgasm peaked.

Harvey quickly got rid of his boxers and put on a condom and stared into Donna's eyes as he entered her , the pace was slow at first so Donna could adjust to Harvey's size she was glad he did that , he then began to thrust faster and faster fondling with Donna's breast as he did this. Donna reached her orgasm but Harvey was nearly there , Donna flipped them over as it was Harvey's turn , Donna began to pound into Harvey and Harvey just exploded inside of her. They stayed like this for a minute. Until Donna rolled off both still breathing heavily trying to regain there breath.

/

Donna a woke at 5 am shit she thought not again , Donna quickly grabbed her jumpsuit from the floor and placed it on trying not to disturb Harvey , she knew it was a mistake and didn't want an awkward encounter in the morning. She wrote him a note ''Last night was great but we both know it can only be a one time thing see you on Monday''.

She got the next available taxi and went home she slept until 2 pm she was worn out.

Meanwhile at Harvey's apartment he had just woken up and surprised not to still see Donna there but he was glad that she had left as he couldn't face the questions. When he got to a kitchen he found a note and read it , he was slightly sad but understood why she did it and thought it was for the best.

They both went around there Sunday routine as normal , but neither could stop thinking about how amazing last night was and how much they wanted to do it again , Donna wouldn't admit first though.

Donna was watching some shitty TV show and heard the door go she was hoping it wasn't Harvey but who else would it opened the door unsure of what she was going to say.

''Hey''

''Hi'' , she replied shyly.

''Do you want to come in?'' , and Harvey stepped in.

''I got your note and I agree with you '' , he said sheepishly Donna was a bit dissapointed.

''Obvisouly I am always right'' , she said trying to lighten up the mood.

''I should go I need to read over some cases for tommorow'' , Harvey new it was a cowards way out but he didn't know what else to do.

As Harvey was about to open the door but he turned around and saw Donna standing there now knowing what he should do , he walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips ''Last night wasn't a mistake and I don't regert it''.

Donna was in a state of shock ''same I only wrote that note as I scared of your rejection''

''Donna I would never reject you I love you'' , he said as he cupped her face.

''I love you too'', Donna said tears know rolling down her face

''Come on lets go to the bedroom we have 13 years to catch up from'', as Harvey led Donna into her room.

There lifes had never been the same since that night.

 **A.N/ Thank you for reading for the person who requested this I hop you enjoyed this please leave a review I am still taking prompts on the other post and I will work my through them . Thanks T xx**


End file.
